


Meat and Veg

by PapuruKakugan



Series: Titillating Tesco Tales (A.K.A. The Food Porn Series) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: “Have fun!” The cashier called after them, “I know I would.”

  The drive home was nerve racking. Levi’s fingers were white against the steering wheel, arms shaking with restraint as he tried not to lunge into the backseat to check on his goods. Erwin cradled his vegetables in the front passenger seat, cooing at them like a guardian soothing a bairn. Finally they made it home, driving into the carport and tentatively unloading their haul into the kitchen.

  They stripped off all their clothes and immediately got to work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/gifts), [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts).



> FYI, Tesco is a British supermarket.
> 
> Why I actually wrote this, I have no idea. Blame those it's gifted to. But not too much blame; it was actually fun to write. XD

Levi couldn’t tear his eyes away from the meat he and Erwin we’re carefully loading onto the checkout. Each package was cradled like a newborn babe and gently deposited on the slowly moving belt. Eight individual packages of Tesco Value 500g Lamb Mince selectively chosen to find the ones threaded with the most fat, the ones that would create something greasy, oily and _sinful_.

The employee scanning their items wouldn’t stop making innuendos about their vegetable accompaniments; sticking her tongue in her cheek when she scanned the carrots; moaning in her throat as she caressed the courgettes; licking her lips as she gazed over deep purple aubergine.

Erwin was the only one paying attention however, his eyes ogling the way her hands handled the ripe produce, his mouth slightly open, his cheeks flushed with desire. Levi was sluggishly following the minced lamb arranged on the belt, watching for anyone who would dare to approach the charges under his protective glare. As soon as the cashier reached to take a package to scan he whimpered and hurried around the other side to catch the treasured merchandise as it lazily slid down the gentle incline to be bagged. He quickly opened the cooler and carefully placed the first package inside awaiting the next, his breathing calming down with each plastic container safely stored away from prying eyes.

The vegetables were already encased in their own protective bag; a thick, hessian sack lined with felt that was coddled to Erwin’s chest like a parent cradled a child as they transported their individual payloads from the store. “Have fun!” The cashier called after them, “I know _I_ would.”

The drive home was nerve racking. Levi’s fingers were white against the steering wheel, arms shaking with restraint as he tried not to lunge into the backseat to check on his goods. Erwin cradled his vegetables in the front passenger seat, cooing at them like a guardian soothing a bairn. Finally they made it home, driving into the carport and tentatively unloading their haul into the kitchen.

They stripped off all their clothes and immediately got to work; Erwin using room temperature water and a soft cloth to stroke his produce until it glistened; Levi tenderly decanting the wavy strands onto a large chopping board in a perfect rectangle.

Levi sunk his hands into the meat, it squished between his fingers, covering them in its juices. The lamb was so moist. _Luscious_. His body ached with need and he whined with the feeling of the fatty goods sliding along his hands. He panted and watched with wide eyes as he kneaded the pink hued mince, his mind racing with impatience for the finale.

Erwin stepped up behind Levi, pressing his own flushed and eager body to Levi’s back. He’d brought his dripping vegetables to the chopping board, slowly lowering them into the pulverised mess. Levi smoothed his slick hands over the lengths, rhythm getting faster as Erwin pumped them through the ring of Levi’s hand. He keened as Levi stiffened in front of him, grip going tense as warm release dripped down the cabinets. Erwin’s own mess painted against Levi’s skin as his lust blown eyes admired Levi’s slippery digits twitching amongst the meat and vegetables.

 _This_ is what they’d been waiting for.

* * *

Levi slowly licked his tongue along the edge of a sliced, char-grilled courgette, his eyes locked with Erwin’s as he mouthed at the round, thick vegetable.

“How is it?” Erwin whispered, lips slick from where he’d bitten into his constructed burger, shiny juice dripping down his chin.

“So good,” Levi exhaled, “Fills my mouth so well. So plump.”

Erwin licked his lips, chasing the greasy, meaty taste as Levi played with a slice of aubergine between his fingers. Levi swirled his finger around the purple and white vegetable, collecting the oil and bringing his finger to his lips. Erwin inhaled sharply as Levi pursed his lips and slowly sucked his finger down to the knuckle. His hips bucked in the chair when Levi moaned like a whore.

Levi couldn’t take it any longer, he vaulted over the table and attacked Erwin. He ran the tip of his tongue over the glossy trails running down Erwin's neck. He sucked on Erwin’s fat fingers, cleaning them of that decadent taste before pulling them lower to feel them around himself. He sighed as the still slightly slick digits tugged on him, rolling and teasing until he spasmed and curled in on himself.

Erwin watched with rapt attention as Levi licked up his thigh, light bite marks showing the path to the payoff. Levi stuffed it down his throat as Erwin played with the vegetables, sucking the taste from the char-grilled slices and letting the oil drip down into Levi’s mouth. The sensation became slicker with the added vegetable juices and he soon arrived; the salty taste in Levi’s mouth the perfect accompaniment to their meat and vegetable feast.

Levi rested his head on Erwin’s sweaty thigh, gazing at his debauched lover. It took a few minutes for Erwin’s throat to work, then he voiced what they both already knew.

“We need to go shopping again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com) x


End file.
